here by your side always
by WaltzingMatildaalldaylong
Summary: random thoughts i thought might make a good story. Mexico had a horrible accident while helping out England and America. as time goes on mexico ends up staring at love in the eye. will mexico be able to stand up to it? read to find out. other pairings will be mentioned later. rated t for foul language.
1. the accident

Canadaxfem!mexico

Human names used.

The accident.

Mexico was minding his own business, walking around, checking out the lovely señoritas, when he got a call from his second favorite gringo, America aka Alfred f. Jones.

Sighing, Mexico, better known as José Juarez, answered saying,"Que es tu problema ahora?"

"Dude! I'm heading out to move some stuff in Artie's library with him,and I was wondering if you could help us out." He knew what Mexico said due to the fact that he taught Alfred spanish long ago to help him talk to Mexico's cousins.

"Why should I? You'll just make me do it all! But, maybe since you're my amigo, I'll help you out, for a price of course." José replied sweetly, implying that this would be a big price indeed.

"What will this cost me?" Alfred asked, worried of the answer. The last time he agreed to one of José's conditions, he had to wear a VERY, very short miniskirt to a world meeting. Which caused Hungary and France to faint, Japan take as many pictures as he could, and a certain British country to blush uncontrollably. But he also started to get courted by said British man, so Alfred didn't mind too much.

"As of this moment I haven't thought of the price, so this will have to be a mandatory favor, no ifs, ands, or buts. You cool with that, hombré?"

"Well, I guess so." Alfred knew he was going to regret this later.

* Time skip- one hour later*

José was moving a pile of books, when Arthur, who was on a ladder putting a book away, said " oh, Mexico, please be careful with those. Some of them are old and the others hold spells that can't be reversed."

"Oh, ok." This wasn't the first time Mexico had his hands on a magic book, the first time he learned this lesson, his hair was a bright pink and didn't go back to normal for a month.

Alfred, who also learned the hard way not to mess with any magic books, was very carefully dusting one shelf. There was a lot of dust on those books, "Artie, when was the last time you dusted this shelf?" "It was about a year ago, I'm just a bit nervous dusting these books; they're so old and unpredictable."

"What do you mean Arturo?"

"Well, there's some books over there which could destroy any country, and one that could drastically change one's sanity."

Just then some dust from the books got in José nose. As he sneezed he dropped the last book he was holding, causing it to open and flip to a page entitled "The gender-bender." "Aw,crap!" José exclaimed as a bright light engulfed the room and blinded everyone in it. "José! José are you ok? José Juan Pedro Luis Carlos Miguel Manuel Jorgé Juarez Lopez de la Torres y Alatorre! You answer me right this second."

" G-g-gringo... I-I-I'm-I'm..." Was all Alfred heard before a women' s sobbing could be heard. _No... No it can't be..._ The light finally dimmed and Alfred and Arthur could make out a vague outline of someone in the fetal position crying. Alfred ran forward and grabbed the person lifting them up gently and stared at them. When said person looked back at him, they slammed their body against Alfred's chest and sobbed as if the world ended. " oh, José I'm so sorry, don't cry man. It isn't very macho,you know." Alfred said, trying to comfort his friend.

Arthur walked to where the book lay, and read the page. It had no affect on him, seeing as the spell only worked when the page was first opened. It read:

" The gender-bender

This spell will be activated once its page first sees light of a new day. Unfortunately, the one who opened it will instantly turned into a member of the opposite sex. Not reversible. My apologies to said unlucky person, you will have to get used to this change. If,out of rage or spite,you try to destroy this spell, you will instantly be destroyed yourself."

"What kind of sick sadistic person would make a spell like that?! Turning unsuspecting people like José into the opposite gender! And destroying them when they try to exact their vengeance!" Arthur yelled.

"So... So I-I-I have to live the rest of my life like this?" Mexico asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid... Please stop crying Mexico. We'll find a way turn you back, even if it takes forever!" America and England vowed. But Mexico turned her head and stared at them with her brown eyes that never changed. "Don't worry about, I'll live like this. You shouldn't chase a hope that doesn't exist. I'll get used to being a girl sooner or later." José said with a weak smile.

"Are you sure? You don't have to live like this." The two men asked.

" I'm sure. Just help me home, I feel kinda weak." And so they took her home, where she dreamt of times that would never happen again.


	2. adjusting

Chapter two. Adjusting.

It has been three months since José's, now Benny's, accident. After telling her boss what happened, she chose to change only her first and first middle name, so now she was Benita Rosita Pedro Luis Carlos Miguel Manuel Jorgé Juarez Lopez de la torre y Alatorre. She then told her people and the world, saying, "There will be a few changes. As of now, women will be able to join my army as well as any other of my military forces. And I will no longer be chasing the girls in this or any other country ever again." This update brought many cheers and many boos; the women were going to miss being woo'd and taken out by the smooth talking José.

During her first month of being a women, Mexico experienced being on her *ahem* period. Even though it freaked her out when she realized what was happening, she really didn't feel that bad. Sure,she was a bit bloated, but she found that if she kept busy, she hardly noticed the cramps.

She found out she was kinda fine being a girl. Although clothes shopping was a hassle; she later just started wearing her old jeans that fit her loosely when she was a he. They felt fine, no longer loose, and they hugged her hips. Her old button up shirts, she buttoned from the middle up to the second to top button and tied the ends together in a bow and wore her old undershirts beneath them. Her shoes still fit seeing as her feet changed in shape rather than size.

The more clothes that she owned before fit her better, the more did she realized she must had a rather feminine body before. The only thing she really went shopping for was skirts, dresses, bras, and panties. She had a little trouble finding dresses that fit her right, seeing as her chest was bigger and her waist had gotten quite a bit smaller. She found she liked bras with designs in many colors than just plain bras, which was good because having 34D for a bra size meant there really weren't many plain bras in her size.

Really, other than her clothes and, of course, her sexual preference, nothing changed. She still cleaned her house everyday;she still baked and cooked. (When Benny was José, she really liked to cook. The fact that he could cook for himself made him quite proud._One day I'll be able to cook for my wife whatever she wants, _he used to think to himself.) She still sang, although now she could reach the high notes as well as the low notes;she still danced,she still got drunk every Friday after work. Only now, she turned down every guy trying to flirt with her. When she was a man the worst he did with a woman was give her a kiss good night; these men were different, they would take a woman home and do things that would shame the girl's family if they knew what she was doing to a man who she wasn't married to.

She got flirted with a lot. She was rather attractive in the body department. But that wasn't what most guys would look at her for, mostly they stared at her eyes. They used to get a lot of attention when Benny was José, but that was because of their color. Now they brought a touch more beauty to her face, which was really pretty with her red lips, thin arched eyebrows, perfect nose, and cheek bones that a goddess would kill for.

At the first world meeting she attended to after her accident, every man was constantly staring at her while the women talked. It wasn't until it was halfway done did she realize what was going on. "Pinché pendejos! Stop staring at me and pay attention! Some of us are trying to get important news told and need you guys to listen!" She yelled, causing each guy to suddenly blush and instantly pay attention to Hungary who was trying to get them to listen. She later thanked Mexico for doing that. Many guys apologized to her afterwards. France had came to flirt with her when England and America came to "escort her out to eat. A girl like her doesn't need perverts talking to her." And went off to eat at one of her many restaurants.

All in all, she really was adjusting to her new life quite well.


	3. someone to share it with and beer pong

Mexico had always been a hopeless romantic. Even when she was a man, all she wanted was someone to wake up to every morning and to sleep with at night. Someone who really understood her past and understood she was a bit nuts and needed someone to ground her when she got a bit excited. But seeing as many of the female nations were in relationships, Russia would kill her if she went after Ukraine or Belarus, and mortals would just age and die after a few decades, she stayed single. Being a girl though meant a bigger pool of candidates for a relationship. But seeing as she either kicked their ass before or they annoyed the crap out of her, she didn't really see many to choose from.

But when she saw her friends and acquaintances with their loved ones, she would get lonely,whether it was Prussia with Liechtenstein, Russia with China, America with England or cousins with their spouses. She just wanted what everyone else had. But she figured that she would be alone for a while before she got what she wanted. She was right,but the wait wasn't as long as she thought. Her someone was always there right under her nose.

It was at Alfred's house when she noticed him in that way. Alfred was throwing a party celebrating Cinco de Mayo, although now a days he knew it wasn't her birthday, but when she kicked Francis's ass before he could even try to get to Alfred. He was always so grateful to her because of that. She was talking to her mama, Romano, who had been like a mom to her when she went to live with her dad, Spain. (He was there when she needed comforting and it was him that made Spain agree to let her become independent. They all knew she was going to become independent, so Lovino convinced Antonio to finally let her go.)They were talking of how it was terrible she was now a girl. "Honestly mama, I really don't mind. It's rather fun. Except when Francis is hitting on me."

"That wine bastard is always trying to get into someone's pants! But trying to get into yours! I'm going to kill him I swear," Lovino ranted.

"Mama calm down, I can beat his ass if he tries to do anything. You know that." Benny said soothingly.

It was at this time that a very drunk Prussia came in with his arm around Liechtenstein who was pretty much keeping him from falling over. She was doing a really good job at it, seeing as she's been doing this every time he got drunk since they've been married. It was a really cute wedding. Mexico was on the grooms side of the room, seeing as he was one of Prussia's drinking buddy, the one that was in charge of calling someone to come take his drunk ass home. It used to be Ludwig who came to pick Gilbert up, but now a days it was Lili, who unlike Ludwig,looked happy to take her man home. Ludwig, who was married to Felicia, Benny's aunt, would always looked pissed. Which he probably was, seeing as he'd have to leave Feli when he went to get Gilbert.

Gilbert walked up to Lovino and Benny, saying "Hallo! How are ya doing? *hic* Ya guys seen Mattie? Ve vanted to teach 'im how to play beer pong.*hic* know vhere he is?"

"No, I haven't seen him you damn beer bastard. Honestly Lili, why did you marry this idiot?"

"Oh, he isn't always drunk, and I love him so much, and he loves me even more. He's proven it more times than you'd imagine." Lili replied with a smile on her sweet face.

"Oh really? Damn Gilly, I didn't know you were such a romantic!" Benny teased.

"Hey! If ya had such an awesome voman by your side, ya'd try to keep her happy too, but not as awesomely as zhe awesome me!" Gilbert slurred.

"Yeah, yeah Gil, calm down already." Arthur came walking in looking for some bread Alfred told him to get. "If your looking for Matthew, Alfred said he was helping him by going to get some more beer. Someone has been drinking a lot." Arthur said as he left to the kitchen.

"Oh, well then, Benny, come help us *hic* set up for vhen he comes back." Antonio came in just as she was going to say she didn't want to leave her mama alone. He went straight to Lovino and pulled him into a hug.

"Lovi~ where have you been? Oh, hi Benny, how are you sweetie?"

"Get your damn hands off me, you tomato bastard!" Lovino yelled as he was trying to wiggle out of his man's embrace.

"Ola Apa, soy bien, y tu?" " Bueno, aparte de su madre siendo tan malo como para no dejar que me encanta de ella, he estado muy bien." Antonio said with a smile that was always there.

"That's good Apa. I'm going to go help Gilbert and Lili set up some beer pong, ok?"

"Ok sweetheart, I'll come play when you're done setting up, along with your mama." Was his reply.

So Benny helped Lili get Gilbert to the table outside and started to put the cups into position when Gilbert said," hey Mattie! Come play with us."

Benny was putting the last cup in position when she looked up. There stood a tallish, blonde, violet eyed man. She smiled and said," ola Matthew, como stas?"

"H-h-hey Benny. I-I'm fine, and you?" He asked in his quiet voice.

" I'm fine, you wanna play?" She replied, gesturing to the cups on the table.

"I would... If I knew how."

"Oh well, it's pretty simple: we split up into two teams. Then we take these balls, and try to get them in the other team's cups. We take turns trying to get the balls in the cups until they go in. The team with a ball in one of their teams must drink the beer in the cup. A lobbed ball is one drink, while a bounced ball is two. You can't stop the ball from going into the cup unless it's a bounced ball. If we get two balls into one cup,it's worth three cups. You have to remove the empty cups."

"Oh, o-ok. How do you know the rules so well, Benny?" Matthew asked.

" I play this game a lot with Gilly and Lili, so the rules are constantly right here." She answered while tapping her head.

They started playing with Gilbert and Lili, also known as team awesome, going first, while Benny and Matthew went second. On their first go Lili managed to get a ball in while Gilbert missed completely. Matthew drank said cup and threw his ball, getting it in one of team awesome's cups. This went on until others started to play. Then they played until the beer ran out.

Matthew and Benny, who drank most of the beer, were plastered. I mean super plastered. So when Benny said she had to go home, he offered to walk her home seeing as she lived three streets away. They were stumbling past one of the houses on the street next to her's "Man, we're going have such terrible hangovers tomorrow!" She joked.

"Yeah... But all this drinking was fun! We should do this again!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Geez, Mattie! I didn't know you had such wild streak!"She exclaimed.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." He said, putting his arm around her waist. Usually Benny would've beaten up any guy who tried to put his arm on her, even when drunk. But with Matthew, well he was one of her friends, and her best friend's younger twin brother, so she had no idea how to react. Even when she was a guy, they had been pretty familiar with each other, but that was because Benny was rather clingy with him.

Being near Matthew made her heartbeat race, even back then, but she never payed any attention to it before. So why was she realizing this now? She put her arm around his back and laid her head on his shoulder. She could hear his heart race too, seeing as she was on his left side._ Maybe, maybe I love him, and maybe he loves me too. Or maybe I'm just drunk. I'll have to try talking to him sober._

"Benny you there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm sorry I must've zoned out little."

"I was asking if you'd go to the movies with me on Friday. Or do you have other plans?" He sounded rather worried and a little sad.

Benny couldn't stand hearing him like that, so she quickly answered," oh no! I'd love to go to the movies with you! How about at 3 o'clock."

"That sounds good, I'll pick you up ten minutes before so we could grab something to eat."

"Sounds wonderful! I'll see you then." She said as they walked up her drive way. When they got to her door, Canada said," I'd better get back to the party." And turned to leave, when Benny quickly grabbed his arm, pulled him around, and kissed him. It sent shivers down both their spines as Canada took a step forward to deepen it. When they finally broke for air from their little make out session, which lasted about ten minutes, Canada stared into Benny's eyes and said, " I'll see you Friday. At 2:50, ok?"

Benny had a little blush and a dazed look on her face when she said, " ok. Good night."

"Good night Benny. Sweet dreams." Canada leaned forward and kissed her, softly and not as long as before. But it gave Benny goose bumps. He turned very slowly and walked down her driveway. He turned around and waved goodbye. Benny waved back before closing her door, turned around and leaned on her door. _I just kissed Matthew. I just KISSED Matthew! I JUST KISSED MATTHEW_! Benny squealed, thankful she was alone. She couldn't wait until Friday.

(a/n: so I haven't really put up an author's note so I figured I would explain myself. This is a in progress I've had in my head for a while. I'll update when ever I finish a chapter. Which could be quickly or not, depending on how long welch one is. Please review, I want to know what you think. Thanks for reading!)


	4. confusion beyond imagination

When he got home.

While Alfred was trying to help Lili get a very drunk, passed out Gilbert into the back seat of Ludwig's car, he spotted his brother walk towards their house with an insanely goofy smile.

"Hey Matt. Mind giving me a hand?"

"Sure Al! I'd be happy to help." He replied. Maybe a little too happy.

"What's got you so happy, huh Mattie?"

"Nothing, just seems like a beautiful night, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess.." Alfred was now super suspicious of his brother. Before he could question him further, Gilbert woke up and said," Mattie! Hey, hey man! Lets go bowling on Friday,all of us! Come on it'd be fun! Lets say around 3 o'clock!"

" I'm sorry Gilbert, I can't." Matthew said as he helped Gilbert in the car. His next sentence left every one quiet while the goofy smile came on his face again," I have a date."

Holy hamburgers! Did Alfred hear him right? He has a date! Lovino and Antonio walked out when Matthew stated his reason as to why he could go bowling. "Did I just fucking hear what I fucking thought you said? You have a fucking date?"

"Yup. I have date." Matthew replied happily.

"Who the fuck are you going out with, and where in the hell are you going now, fucking maple syrup bastard!"

"To bed, I'm tired. Oh, I'm going to the movies, with Mexico on Friday." He said the last part nonchalantly as he walked to the door. His heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's wings as he said that, and he felt like he was walking on cloud nine.

"Whoa wait, what?" They all yelled, trying to wrap their minds as to what they just heard. But Canada was already inside, heading straight to his room.

" how do we know he's not lying to get out from hanging out with us?" Lovino asked.

"Vhy vould he lie to us?" Ludwig, who had gained interest when Matthew said he had a date, asked.

Everyone thought of this and then Alfred started to dig in his pocket for his phone. He quickly started to dial someone.

"Who are you calling Alfred?" Antonio asked.

" I'm calling Mexico to see if what Canada said was true. Who else would know for sure?... Oh hi Benny."

"Hey Alfred. What's up? You realize it's like three right now?" Was the slight reply as Alfred put her on speaker phone.

"Wow! Really? Well I'm sorry to bother you this late, or early or whatever, but I wanted to know if you could go bowling this Friday, say about three?"

"Sorry, but I can't. I have a date, with Matthew. Maybe another time?" The way she said Matthew you could tell she was excited.

"Really? Oh well then, I guess I'll talk to you later then, bye."

"Bye Alfred. Have a nice day!"

They all stood there until Gilbert, who was starting to sober up pretty fast, said, "I can't believe little Mattie is going on a date with Mexico."

"I can't believe how excited they seemed, especially Mexico. Benny has been on a few dates already, but she has never been THAT excited." Romano said. "Kinda makes you wonder, did she ask him out, or did he actually have the guts to ask a Latina out?"

"Lovi~! That wasn't very nice!" Antonio scolded.

"Like I care! And get off me, bastard!"

Alfred thought about this then realized something, Matthew was downing a lot of beers while they were playing beer pong. "He was drunk! That's how he got the guts to ask her!"

"OH!" Was their reaction.

"Ja, but he vould've come home a little tipsy, vouldn't he?" Lili asked.

"Hey, yeah, that's true. Unless, something sobered him up." Arthur said as he came out, safter seeing Matthew hum to himself on his way to bed,which got him very curious.

"Like what? The only thing I can think of that could do that is coffee or a kiss,but..." The words kind of hung in the air until Felicia said," you think they kissed?"

They all looked back to where Matthew's bedroom light turned off.

"This is more confusing than valentines day was." And everyone agreed.

(A/n: the last part will make more sense rafter the next chapter. I thought you guys should see what happened when Canada got home. Please review!)


	5. the first date and the favorite sign

The first date and the favorite sign.

Benny had been excited and impatient for Friday. When it finally came around she was starting to get nervous. This was strange to her, she was never nervous going out with the women she'd occasionally woo when she was José. But then again, she had known it was never going to be a long term relationship with those women. _But I ... I might have something now_. She thought as she put her shirt on. She was going to wear a black skirt that went past her knees, and a white button up with embroidered sleeves. She had done the embroidery the night before, and it looked fantastic, seeing as she used to sew her cousins' clothes growing up.

She was about to put her hair up in a bun when she stopped and looked how she appeared in the mirror in her hallway. Staring at the girl in the mirror and seeing how she looked pretty...stern and seemed as she wouldn't even give you the time of day. Mexico let go of her hair and saw a completely different girl. This one looked young, and carefree and well, looked like she was up to any adventure. Benny liked that girl better and then realized her hair would be in her face often. She wanted to see Matthew on her date, not her hair. Something red caught her eye and she saw her favorite bandana hanging on the door to her left. _Maybe that could help, it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?_ Deciding to take that chance, she grabbed it, wound it up a bit, and placed it on her head with the tips behind her head. She tied the ends together beneath her long, reddish-brown hair, so it went right behind her ears. It looked like it would keep her hair back for a long time. _I'll have to buy some headbands, or more bandanas._ She smiled at her reflection before her pit bull came up to her to beg for food.

"Hola poochie! Cómo me veo? Espero Matthew gusta cómo me veo." She said as she crouched down to stroke her sweet puppy's head. She couldn't see how people could call pit bulls dangerous, seeing as dogs only do what they do to please their masters, or fight when threatened. At least that was the case with Poochie. A smaller dog came forward and started to lick her other hand. Her chihuahua, Fluffy,was a completely different story. That dog was just plain vicious, even if you try to bribe it. It'd just take the bribe then bite the hand that gave it the treat, except for Benny's. She was thankful she still smelled like old self, or that dog would've torn her to bits.

"Alright, alright! I'll go feed you two. You guys are like clock work, you know that? Every day you come asking for food at 2:30 pm!" She teased as she put food in their bowls.

Canada was at home trying not to have a panic attack. He was going to the movies with Mexico, with MEXICO! Matthew never thought he'd be able to say that. Being around her had always,ALWAYS, made him nervous., Even when Benny was José. He used to wonder why that was until a week before his friend José got turned into Benny. The Friday of that week The Italians had thrown a party for valentines day, and, unfortunately,Matthew was dateless.

*flashback! To further explain.*

"I'm not going to go to the party tomorrow." Matthew told José.

"Why not amigo? You love the parties they throw!" They were at the Matthew and Alfred's house,playing poker and eating some tamales Mexico had brought along. They were delicious.

"I don't have a date. Besides, it's not like anyone would notice I wasn't there."

"Italy and Romano will notice! And why didn't you ask Ukraine to go with you?"

"Ukraine is a wonderful girl and all, but not wonderful enough to risk my life, eh." As much as José wanted to deny it, Matthew had a point. Her brother Ivan, was very protective and very creepy, but was a nice guy at heart. He was also one of José's drinking buddies, and was often taken home by his "sunflower" Wang Yao. Yao was probably insane, or had the best eyesight out of everyone, to date that man, let alone agree to marry him.

"You HAVE to go!"

"I don't want to look like a loner! I'd go if I had a date but I don't, so I'm not going." Matthew explained.

"You have a date!" "Oh really. Who,eh? " "You have me!"

"W-wha-what?" Canada stammered.

"You have me! As of this moment, you are my date! However, I have three conditions. 1) no checking out other people, no matter what they're wearing, unless I point them out first, cuz I'm a bitch that way.2) keep your hands where I can see them until I'm drunk enough to start groping you.3) don't let France anywhere near me, especially if either one of us is drunk. And this goes without saying, I can't be held accountable for my actions while drunk. Also, you have all rights to beat on anyone who tries to flirt with me. These are my conditions, no ifs,ands,or buts."

Mexico had a sly look on his face. Which made him look very attractive... Wait what! When did Matthew start thinking that way?

Canada blushed when he said," ok. I agree with your conditions, even if that's five."

"Great! I'll meet you in front of the park sign three streets up from Tia Felicia and Mama's house five minutes to 4 o'clock. And don't question my counting." And with that, José walked off home.

The next day, as Matthew walked to where they agreed to meet, he started to worry. _What if he's not there... What if he's playing me for a fool...what if... This _ "what if "was stopped as Matthew saw José leaning against the sign, checking his watch. Matthew rushed up to him.

"Sorry if you waited long. I didn't mean to take so long." Matthew apologized.

"What are you talking about? You're early, by like three minutes. I just like waiting near this sign for you, I don't know why." He had waited for Matthew at this sign often in the past.

They made their way to the party, where they were instantly questioned as to why they both didn't have dates by Hungary and France."You guys are nuts! Me without a date, the very idea!" José exclaimed. " I have a date."

"Oh, really. Who did you bring then?" Hungary asked with a scary look in her eyes at being talked back to.

"I'm with Canada, Lizzie. And if you guys have a problem then I suggest you guys go find someone who gives a damn, isn't that right Mattie?" José retorted , giving Matthew a wink in the process.

"Yeah! So, so...leave us alone." Matthew had started out loud but slowly got quiet, seeing as everyone was staring at him. He was still smiling though.

"Oh, honhonhon... I didn't know Mattie was you type, José~."

"First off, don't say my name like that, it's creepy. And, second of all, what's not to like about Mattie, he's sweet. So desaparecer. Nos dejen en paz." He took Matthew's hand. "Come on Mattie, lets go find Alfred, yeah?"

"Oh, uh yeah let's go." And they walked off, hand in hand. They went off to find Alfred and found Kiku with Heracles, who said he saw him walk towards the backyard.

When they found him, he had a shocked expression on his face. "Why are you guys holding hands?!" They looked down at their hands and Matthew was about to withdraw his hand when José tightened his hold.

"Is there a problem with holding Matthew's hand?" Mexico questioned with an implied threat if he didn't like his answer.

"No! No way. Lets go get drunk!" Mexico was happy with his answer and they went to get drunk. Mexico and America got super drunk, and Canada had to fight off a perverted France to keep him from taking advantage of Mexico. When it was about ten, Mexico was drunk enough to start hitting on Canada, who was also drunk after being convinced to " just drink a few beers," a few, STRONG, beers. They probably should have stayed at the party, but they both had work the next day, so they headed toward their homes. When they passed the sign they met at earlier that night, Mexico stopped and smiled. "Why are you smiling, José, eh?"

"I think I'm going to remember this sign forever. No matter what!"

"Why?"

José's smile deepened as he said, "oh, no reason. Come on, we better get you home, aye?"

And they walked Matthew home, unaware of Japan following them with his ever vigilant camera.

*end flashback.*

Alfred was watching his brother freak out. He had finally decided on some old jeans, a red sweatshirt, and red converse. Now he was fussing over his hair. No matter how hard he tried, it would look the same. "Hey Matthew, you should get going, or you'll be late." He said while he was sipping his soda.

"Eh?" He glanced at the clock on the wall. " Oh gosh, why didn't you tell me earlier, Al!" He yelled as he ran out the door.

He rushed all the way to Benny's house and knocked on her door. She came out to find a gasping,flushed Canadian. "I'm sorry for being late. I lost track of time."

She smiled at this guy as she grabbed her bag from behind her door. "You're not late. If anything, you're early, by like three minutes." She grabbed his hand and started walking down her driveway with Matthew in tow. They walked down the street on their way to the taco shop where they were going to eat at before the their way there, they walked past the park and Mexico saw the sign, stopped, and smiled.

"Why are you smiling, Benny?" He said with a smile on his face

"This is probably the one sign I will never forget." She replied.

"Why?" "Because some of my favorite memories start with me waiting for you here." She blushed as she looked up to his violet eyes.

"Oh. Mine start here, too."He replied as his cheeks turned a bright red. "Come on, lets go get some tacos." "Ok."


	6. Her man and the clingy ex

Their date.

Benny was getting ready for bed, thinking of the day she had with Matthew. They went to this little taco shop, Joe's Mexican Food, and took a bus to the movies. The tacos were delicious! She enjoyed the carne asada and chicken tacos the best. She got them with everything on it, while Canada got his with everything but chilé. "How can you stand eating that? Doesn't it burn?"

"Of course it burns, but I like the burn. I think I might be a masochist." She winked, causing Canada to slightly choke on his taco.

"Oh, well...uh...haha...yeah." Matthew turned a deep red as thoughts as to what she said applied to. Who knew the Canadian had such a dirty mind, blame France.

"I love it when you do that!" Benny said, happily looking straight at Matthew.

"Do-do wh-what, eh?" He asked shyly, having to bring his attention back from the perverted place it was.

"Turn such a lovely shade of red when you blush. Such a pretty color!"

He blushed harder, which made Mexico's smile grow larger. He smiled back almost as brightly. Mexico checked her watch and said," we'd better get going, or we'll miss the movie, aye?"

"Eh? Oh yeah let's get going." And off they went. It wasn't that far from the little shop. They bought two tickets for the new exorcist movie. On their way to the theater where it was playing, Matthew said, "do you want to buy some snacks for the movie?"

"No." "You sure? I'll pay if you don't have the money."

Benny looked at him in a funny way, like she knew something. She looked both ways, as if watching for someone, then gestured for him to come closer. When she could finally whisper in his ear, she said, "it's not that. I figured since you were treating me to lunch and a movie, I'd treat you too. So I baked some cookies and little desserts. I stashed them in my bag, so that's why I'm whispering. I got some drinks too."

"Oh...that was so sweet of you." Matthew said, making Mexico blush even darker than he ever did. This made him really happy, so he grabbed her hand and held it as they sat in their seats. While the previews rolled, they sat and talked of how their weeks went. For Canada, it was uneventful, but Mexico had got arrested on Wednesday. "Why did you get arrested?" Matthew asked half concerned and half amused.

"I ran into my ex. She made me upset. So I kicked her ass." Benny replied, munching calmly on an empanada she had. Her ex, Guatemala, would've been her wife, if she wasn't so damn clingy. During the one year of their engagement, she wanted nothing more than have all of Mexico's attention. But he had been busy with one of his bosses. She got mad at him and demanded he spend a month with her, he refused and ended their engagement. When he, now a she, met Guatemala again, it was rather awkward.

* Slight flashback*

"Oh, well, well. If it isn't Mexico. But what's this, you're a girl now? Well, it wasn't much of a change from before." She said, rather slyly.

"Ola, how have you been, you look good! Have you done something to your hair?" Benny replied sweetly.

"No, I have not. You know I heard you were dating that wimp of a man, Canada. Is it true?"

"Yes, I am. How did you know?" She asked.

"Oh, someone told me. Really, I would never had thought you'd lower your standards as to date a pathetic, weak, womanly son of a bi..." She didn't finish her sentence because she was sprawled on the floor, being punched by Benny. Guatemala started to fight back, but Mexico, who surprisingly enough got stronger than she was as a man, wasn't letting her get the opportunity to throw a punch back. When a police officer finally pulled Benny off her,Guatemala had a black eye, a swollen cheek, a broken nose and was very much was charged for fighting in a public location.

*end flashback*

As Mexico explained why she started to beat the crap out of her ex, Canada smiled. "You beat your ex up, because of me."

"You bet I did! I'm not going to let anyone smear my man's name through the mud, let alone that clingy bitch!" She said loud enough to make her point, but not loud enough to let other people in the theater know what she was saying.

"I'm your man then?" He teased.

"You've been my man since valentines day, cabrón! Or were you so drunk that you don't remember?" She retorted.

"I wasn't too drunk, I got home didn't I?" He smiled. He kind of liked watching her get mad. It was like watching a fire burst to light and have its flames dance wherever they wanted.

"Yeah, after we walked around for an hour trying to remember which house it was." Benny joked.

The movie started at that point and they turned to watch it. It was one of the creepiest, scariest movie Benny had ever seen. At one point when everyone screamed, Benny grabbed Matthew's hand and squeezed it rather roughly. At another point, to both of their surprise, she literally jumped into Matthew's lap and threw her arms around him. He threw his arms around her as stayed there until she realized where she was sitting, about ten minutes from the end of the movie. As she tried to get up from his lap, Matthew tightened his hold on her and pretty much made her stay where she was.

Deciding he was way too comfy to get off of, she stayed where she was until the movie ended. As the other people got up from their seats, Mexico once again tried to get off hers. And once again, Matthew's hold on her tightened. He moved his hands so when he got up, he was holding her bridal style. He probably wouldn't have done that if; 1) the theater was full, instead of almost empty and 2) she wasn't so damn warm. It wasn't exactly cold outside that day or in the theaters, but her added body warmth was such a wonderful feeling.

They pretty much walked back to Benny's house that way. It wasn't really a quiet walk, they talked about random things, like what they thought would happen in the next movie, or if the other was as scared as they were.

"This was fun! We should do this more often." Mexico said as they were nearing her house.

"Hey, let's go bowling, say on Wednesday?" "I'd love to. I'll meet you at our sign at 4, ok?

"Ok, I'll see you then." He said as he carefully put her down. He smiled at her for a brief second before she pulled him into a kiss. She smelled of chocolate and chilé. It was an odd combination, but it was quite wonderful. He smelled of maple syrup and snow. When they ended the kiss, he smiled at her and said," I'll see you Wednesday."

She nodded and gave him another kiss; sweet and short. "Goodbye." She let him go reluctantly and he walked down the driveway. He turned around and waved goodbye. Mexico waved back, and blew a kiss to him. He smiled and made a grab for it. He caught it and put it in his pocket before returning the gesture and walking down the street. All in all, they had a wonderful date, she only wished she had a picture to remember it by.

She didn't, but a certain Japanese man did, seeing as he was charged of following them. They had some strange friends.

(a/n: I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner. I had finals and was writing the other chapters and some side stories. I can only write so much without stopping due to a random thought and end up writing another story. That I'm reading someone else's story. Please forgive this scatterbrained girl. I get side tracked. I'm a stop before I start to ramble, although I think I already am.)


	7. The beach

The beach

On a day where the sun shone brightly and the wind was tranquil, the North America trio were bored at Benny's house. It was 9 o'clock in the morning and they sat in the living room, really doing nothing, Benny's dog Poochie came strolling in. Both America and Canada instantly went looking out for Fluffy. Sure enough that dog came walking in like he ruled the world.

"Ola muchachos! How's my boys doing!"Benny exclaimed as the two came right to her. "Such a nice day out. We should go do something, aye?"

Her dogs wagged their tails excitedly. "What exactly is a good question though. Al, Matt, do either of you have any idea what we should do?"

"Uhhh I don't know...maybe go to the park?" Alfred suggested. Benny's dogs started growling. They obviously didn't like that idea.

"How about we go for a walk? A long one." Matthew suggested. Once again the dogs growled.

"Alright boys, since you don't like that idea, how about you suggest. You aren't helping by shooting down their ideas." Benny said shaking her finger at her pups. Fluffy walked off and came back from who-knows-where with a piece of paper in his mouth. He marched up to Matthew of all people and gave him the paper. Matthew took it carefully and read it. It was an article about the ocean and it's many creatures. "The ocean? Y-you want us to go to the beach?"

Fluffy and Poochie both began to bark and wag their tails.

"What do you guys think? I rather like the beach and my dogs love the waves."

"Wait, we're talking these two too?" Alfred asked.

"Kinda have to, they gave us the idea. Besides they like waves. They're like sweet puppies at the beach." Both Matthew and Alfred looked at each other and thought,' puppies? Really? I'll believe it when I see it.'

"Alright, suppose we go. What would we do there?"

"I can bring my grill and we could have a barbeque. And we can surf, you love surfing Al. Plus, we can go swimming and dancing."

"Dancing...at the beach?" Matthew inquired, not really understanding what Benny meant.

"Yeah, i could bring my stereo and speakers. And we can invite some friends too."

Both men sat there and thought about it. It did seem like a perfect day for it.

"Alright let's go. But me and Matt have to go get some things first."

"Alright. I'll meet you guys at the sign in about, say in an hour? I'll call my drinking buds and ask if they want to go to."

"Yeah, and I'll call Artie. See you then." Both Matthew and Alfred walked out her door as Benny got up to get everything she was going to need and who she was going to invite. As she finally found her stereo and her music, her phone rang. "Ola, Benny speaking."

"Benny! Lili vants us to go hang out together, you have any idea vhere to go?"

"Gilly boy, have I got an idea. I was just about to call you to go to the beach. Alfred, Matthew, and probably Arthur are going too. I have to call a few people as well. So do you want to?"

"Zhe beach huh? Vell, zhat sounds amazing! Ve'll definitely be zhere. Vhere do ve meet you guys at? Should ve bring anything?"

"Meet us at the sign in front of the park down Merrill in ...uh... Forty minutes. Bring beer and some meat. Chicken, hot dogs, hamburgers, anything. Just bring some buns if you're bringing hot dogs or burgers."

"Ja, Ja. I vill. See you zhen!" Gilbert hung up, leaving Benny back to her thoughts. 'Now I need to call some more people. Where's my phone book?'

After many calls later Benny was heading towards her packed van with her dogs. She stopped by the store to buy the food she'd need and to get the charcoal for her grill.

She met up with Gilbert, Lili, Antonio, Lovino, Felicia, Ludwig, Francis, Ivan, Yao, and the rest of her drinking gang. Everyone was there except for Alfred, Arthur, and Matthew.

"Where are those fuckers! They're the last one to come. What the fuck is taking them so fucking long!." Lovino said.

"Mamá! That's not very nice. They're just running a little late...oh look, here the come now." Indeed the trio were running quickly holding a bunch of plastic bags. Well, Alfred and Arthur was holding the bags. Matthew was holding his polar bear, Kumajiro.

Matthew rushed forward and gasped," sorry we're late. We had to get some stuff from the store."

"You're not late Matthew. Surprisingly enough, you're early. By like three minutes." Benny flashed him a smile as Alfred finally caught up. Matthew laughed at their inside joke before saying they should go get in the cars to get going.

Seeing as both Feli and Lovino drove like maniacs, Ludwig would drive them and Antonio in his Beatle. Lili was driving Gilbert, Ivan,Yao, and Francis in her car. Kiku and Heracles were going with Arthur, and his brothers, Allister, Gavan, and Connor. They drank with Benny often. Tino and Berwald were bringing Matthias, Lukas, and Emil. Benny was taking Matthew,Alfred, her dogs, and Peter. Peter was Alfred's and Arthur's kid. He was an...interesting kid and was often babysat by Tino and Berwald.

The nations were heading off to a secluded beach Benny and Alfred knew of. It took all five vehicles an hour to get to the beach, the usual traffic being pretty light that day. The beach they were at was gorgeous. The sky was clear, the beach a pearly white, and the sun illuminated off the water, giving it a bright look to it. As everyone got the supplies they brought from the cars, Poochie,Fluufy, Tino and Berwald's dog,Hanatamago, and Kumajiro the polar bear went running towards the waves. They barked/growled at the outgoing waves and ran from incoming ones. They got soaked when an especially large wave came in. Benny laughed as she was setting up her stereo and grill. Fluffy, being the smallest of the four, went running towards the countries. He jumped and somehow managed to land in Matthew's arms. This startled the poor Canadian, who carefully managed to put the chihuahua on the ground. But Fluffy simply stayed close to Canada.

"Benny, your dog won't leave Matt alone. Why won't it leave him alone?" Alfred complained, worried for his brother.

"Hell if I know. Fluffy does whatever he wants. If it was Poochie, I'd say Matthew probably had some kind of sandwich with him. But Fluffy is a mystery." Benny replied as she started her grill. The others just stared at the dog in question as he wagged his tail. He was simply staring right at Canada.

"Excuse me, Benny? I vas going to go change into my bathing suit. But I don't know where to change." Lili said quietly.

"Ve~ yeah Benny. Where do we change?" Felicia asked.

"Hmmm...I guess the bathroom. I'll take you guys seeing as I need to change too." Benny grabbed a tote bag from her left and walked the two other girls. The guys had all came in their swimming trunks so they didn't need to leave. While the only girls were gone the guys finished up setting up.

"Hey Mattie, how do you zhink Benny looks in a bathing suit? I know my Lili looks amazing." Gilbert stated.

"Yeah Matt. I mean the last time we went swimming, Benny was José." Alfred added.

Matthew stood where he was and started to wonder for himself. _I wonder how she does look in a bathing suit. She doesn't really show herself off. She'll probably wear some bathing trunks and an old t-shirt._

"You know, now that I think about it, I've never seen Benny's figure. She tends to wear baggy clothes. I wouldn't really know how she looks like in a bathing suit." Matthew said as he absent-mindedly rubbed Fluffy's head.

A little while later Felicia and Lili came rushing towards the group. They looked excited. Felicia was in a two piece swim suit with her and Germany's flag on it. It covered her belly as well as everything else that needed to be covered. Lili's was a one piece and had her and Prussia's flag on it. Both swim suits showed their curves beautifully.

"Hey birdie. Vhat has you so excited?" Gilbert asked as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Oh...Vell...I can't really say. It's a surprise, right Feli?" She had a small sly smile on her face. Feli was practically jumping up and down.

"Si! It's a surprise! We can't tell you." Matthew was a little worried, seeing as Benny wasn't with the two girls. Before he could ask where she was, Benny's voice could be heard.

"Oye, chicas. Why'd you run off without me? I didn't hear the guys calling us." Benny came jogging into view and everyone stopped what they were doing and stared right at her. Matthew was stunned into silence as he too stared. She was in a bikini and an opened button up shirt, showing off her VERY curvy body. As he took in to account that her bikini was ONLY his flag pattern, his nose started to bleed. It wasn't so bad until Benny was within twelve feet of everyone. Her top, although tied properly, didn't stop her from jiggling. It wasn't as bad as Ukraine's, but Matthew's nose started to gush out blood.

"Hey guys. Aye Dios! Matthew, are you alright? How long has your nose been bleeding?" Benny started to get closer to Matthew. So much closer and that left his brain fried. Barely having any sense, he replied, "my nose is bleeding?"

Benny, who was cleaning him up and had successfully stopped the blood, stared at him. He was staring at...something, and as she followed his line of focus she finally realized what he was staring at.

"Liking what we see, huh?" Benny asked with her everlasting sly smile.

"Uhhh...ummmm...hehehe...huhhhhuuhh,." He turned a bright red.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." She turned to go start grilling when she realized EVERYONE was staring. _Aye, you'd think they'd never seen a bikini before. Then again...I guess they could just be staring at...me. Meh, I'm not that great._

After about three minutes, everyone was still staring. Benny finally got ticked. "Why are you all staring at me like that? You've seen Tiá and Lili in swimsuits before."

"Yeah, but we haven't seen you in one before. You look really good in one." Everyone agreed with little Peter, who had said that.

"Oh...uh, thanks Peter. That's sweet." Benny was rather embarrassed.

"God bitch, why did you were that anyways?" Romano said as he swatted at her shoulder.

"Oh...uh...well it's the only swimsuit I have."

"Vhat about from vhen you vere a man? Don't you have zhem?" Lili asked.

"Uh,no. I grew a little too big for them. And I wasn't really expecting to go to the beach all week, so I didn't go shopping."

"Why do you 'ave zhat one then?" France questioned,trying to get a better look at her back.

"I bought this a while ago. Back when I last went shopping with Elizaveta." Benny was cooking meat at the time and was flipping over the carne asada. She seemed like she needed to concentrate. Everyone just let the subject go, well almost everyone.

"Benny, the last time you went shopping with Elizaveta was LAST year. And you got turned into a girl THIS year." Alfred said, arms crossed as Benny turned a bright red.

"Uh...yeah, that's true." She muttered quietly. Instantly everyone stopped what they were doing. "I uh...I lost a bet with Hungary and I was forced to buy this. I'm just glad it fits."

"What kind of bet?" Tino asked as he missed the volleyball Matthias had absently hit to him.

"Uh...well...uh...hehe...itwastoseehowlongicouldst areatababywithoutsquealing." She muttered, staring down at the meat.

"Vhat? I didn't catch zhat. Did anyone catch zhat?" Gilbert asked.

Benny to a long breath and sighed. "It was to see how long I could last while staring at a baby without squealing, ok. And I lost."

Alfred had a smug look on his face as he asked, " how long did you last?" He knew how loud and how silly José got near babies. And that hasn't changed at all, even though José is now Benny.

"I didn't even last ten seconds. It wasn't even my fault. Damn baby was an adorable little three month old. I can't stare at one without squealing, ok. Damn!"

Arthur stared at Benny then dug out his phone. He found a photo of Peter at three months and walked up to Benny. "Hey Benny, look." He showed her the picture and she instantly began squealing.

"Aye, Dios, mirarlo. Oh, es tan lindo! He's so cute~" Benny was smiling like an idiot at the photo.

"Ah, Benny, you sure rike babies." Japan joked.

"No, I LOVE babies. Children too. I can't help it. They're so small, and fragile. And you just can't help but love them."

"Wow Benny. You must really want to be a mom one day, eh?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah! They're a lot of work but they're worth it." Benny smiled. _I should know, I have two of them._ That was a story for a different time.(wait for the next chapter;o)

When the meat was finally cook, everyone sat down to eat. Seeing as they couldn't go swimming for a while, Benny suggested a friendly game of volley ball. However, when it came to volleyball, Mexico wasn't really the most friendliest person to play against. After about three games, Arthur suggested soccer, well he said football but the others got what he meant. Except for America. He would probably never get that football can also be soccer.

Again, this probably wasn't the most brilliant idea. The European/Nordic team was a good team, and the Latin/Asian team was good too. But they were very, VERY competitive. Before long, they had five games and each ended in a tie of 4-4. Sealand was the referee, but seeing as the two teams had very close games, he just left each game at a tie.

"I'm tired of playing soccer, I want to swim already!" Peter whined, sitting on the side lines.

Benny stared at her watch then took it off. She threw it to her pile and said," hey Peter, race you to the water." She took off as fast as her mom and aunt towards the sea. Peter instantly rushed after her. Benny took off her shirt and threw it behind her. She beat Peter to the water, barely. She walked into the deeper part and then dove down under the waves. Benny was a really good swimmer, seeing as her land was surrounded by water. Peter was a good swimmer too, for obvious reasons.

As they went deeper into the sea, Peter lost sight of Benny. It wasn't until she grabbed him did he find her. Both surfaced and stared off towards the land. "Wanna play tag? We'll need more people though."

"Yeah. Hold on. Matthew! Alfred! Let's play tag!" Both guys stared at one another and rushed towards the water. Alfred at least tried to take off his shirt as Matthew just ran towards Benny, not even stopping to bother. As they hit the water, it was clear that Alfred was it. As the other three swam off in separate directions, Alfred swam towards his son. He easily tagged the boy and sped off in the opposite direction. Little Peter swam towards Benny. If Benny was purposely swimming slow enough for Peter to catch her, she was never going to admit it. The second she was tagged, she dove under the water and swam towards Matthew. He didn't see her coming until it was too late and she dragged him under. The second he could see clearly, she smiled at him and kissed him. She swam off quickly leaving a surprised Matthew to swim towards the surface. The moment he got his breath back, he dove right back in and went off to find Benny. But Alfred was closer, so he grabbed his ankle and swam off again. The four continued this for a while before others began to play as well. Many of the sneaky people Benny drank with did exactly what she did. They grabbed their significant others, dragged them under, and kissed them. Not once did they ever mistaken someone else for them. After about three hours of playing, the first four went off towards the land.

Benny happily collapsed on her towel, breathing deeply. She was so focused on the warmth of her towel and the sand beneath it, she didn't realize that Prussia had walked up to her. He was staring at something on her back and spooked her when he poked her side.

"Aye Dios! Gilbert, don't do that! What do you want anyways?" Benny asked as she rolled onto her side.

"Vhat's zhose zhings on your back?" Gilbert asked. Benny pulled her hair up so he could get a better view.

"Their my tattoos. Aren't they cute? I've had this one," she pointed to the one on her shoulder. It was a donkey in an Aztec garb, a bald eagle in a Native American headdress, and a polar bear in an Inuit jacket playing poker. By the looks of it, the donkey was winning. "From a month before I was engaged to Guatemala. And this one," she gestured to her tramp stamp." I got with Matthew and Alfred. They have the exact same ones." It was again, a donkey, a bald eagle, and a polar bear. But in this one, they were surfing.

"Ja I guess. Vhy did you get zhese?"

"I got drunk. I have one more, but I'd rather not show it to you."

"Vhy? Is it silly? Or badly drawn?"

"No...it's in a place that if I should you, I'd get in trouble. Especially with Matt. I got really drunk for that one."

"Oh...ok zhen. Vell, speaking of getting drunk, you vant to have a drinking contest? Same rules as always, only it's not just our regular drinking group."

"Ooooh, fresh meat. Don't mind if I do." Benny got up and followed Gilbert to where some others were waiting. Gilbert cleared his throat and said," alright losers, ve're going to have a little drinking game. Zhe rules are simple. First one drunk has to buy lunch for zhe others on Sunday. Zhe others get to chose vhere to eat. Everyone drunk after zhat has to buy a dinner for zhe last five. Last one drunk is crowned zhe king of liquor. Zhe king has all rights to rub it zhe others' face. Ve're going to start vith zhe standard twenty rounds first. Zhen, ve'll keep adding by fives. Last standing also gets free dessert of zheir choosing. Now let's get drunk!" Everyone cheered while the designated drivers where shaking their heads. There were only seven people not drinking: Antonio, Kiku,Lili, Alfred, Emil, and Peter. Peter and Emil were too young to drink, so they were supposed to not participate. Kiku would never make it past the tenth round, Lili had to drive, and Alfred felt that if Matthew and Benny were to get drunk, he'd be the hero and drive them home. Antonio needed to drive as well and Heracles wanted to sleep instead.

After the eleventh round, Tino dropped out. Three rounds later, Lovino and Felicia lost too. Four rounds later, Francis got drunk. The rest had all made it past the first twenty rounds.

"Alright losers! Don't forget, you guys owe zhe last four dinner. EACH of you. Tino, you owe us lunch. Now ve move on to zhe next five rounds." And so they went at it again. Connor dropped out three rounds later and was closely followed by Gavan. "We ain't nothin' more than a bunch 'o pussies! Dammit Gavan! I thought ya were better than this!"

"Ah, buzz off Connie. I still beatcha so belt up!" They always got rowdy like that, just itching to start a fight. Lukas went right before they ended to count up how many were left. Such a shame he didn't make it.

"Hahaha! Norge can't handle his beer!" Before Norway could slam Denmark's head in the sand, Benny stopped him.

"Ahahah...if you do that, he'll sober up and that counts as cheating. You know what we do with cheaters? We make them streak. And making Denny there sober makes you a cheater too. You don't want to have to streak now, do you?" Benny had a silver-tongue. She was really good at keeping meetings productive. Norway shook his head and went to sit with the others.

"Alright ladies! You guys have made it to the twenty-sixth round. Congrats. Now let's get back to drinking." The twenty-eighth was when Berwald finally couldn't hold his liquor. Matthias laughed and was giving a death stare by said swede. Ironically enough, he lost the very next round. He was suber drunk, so he just laughed it off. Yao went right after him. Poor Yao, he passed out right on Ivan. Ivan just picked him up like a child and let him sleep on him, still going strong. Again, the ones still drinking stopped to count out who they had left.

"Alright, vell, seems ve're dvindling down here. Let's keep going." They continued on and Arthur started to ramble. He seemed to be talking to someone who wasn't even there.

"Ah uni! All these bloody wankers are looking at us weird!"

"Alrighty then, looks like Arthur's out." Alfred walked up and carried him off bridal style. Instead of Arthur fighting him, saying he wasn't "drunk ya bloody wanker. Let me go, dammit. You git!" He just let Alfred drag him off. So he was very drunk by now. Ludwig walked straight to Felicia and smiled. Feli looked straight at her man and started to laugh.

"Ve! Luddy's drunk! My Luddy's drunk!" Ludwig just sat next to her and snuggled her. He was indeed drunk. This left Benny, her drinking buds and Matthew.

"Alright, sense we lost all that dead weight, let's get serious." Benny said." We are no longer stopping every five rounds. We're stopping every ten rounds now."

"Da,Benny. It is about time. I was getting a little bored." The group all agreed and started drinking once again. Three rests later, Gilbert finally gave up. Or rather, he passed out. Lili came up and dragged him off a little so he could sprawl out without hitting anyone. Allister went not too long after and just slept where he fell.

Ivan, Matthew and Benny were the last three. Again, after three more rests, Ivan finally just passed out.

"Oye! Yao! Come get your man. He passed out again. Hehehe, he always passes out. Everyone always passes out." Benny laughed as Yao, who finally gained consciousness, came and half-carried, half-dragged the Russian off.

"Are you always the last one standing, Benny-sama?"

"Huh, never really thought about it. I just call the people who needed to come pick the others up. I rarely get drunk enough to need someone to come get me. Either way, let's just finish this up." She smiled at Matthew as she downed the rest of her beer. The two went all the way to their eightieth round when Matthew was starting to feel buzzed. Five rounds later and he burst out laughing. Benny, having been keeping count of the rounds by building a throne out them out of her bottles, stared at him as she put her next bottle on it. The thrown was like the Mayan ones and was really well made. What could she say,she's being building thrones out of beer bottles since they first came in bottles. "What's so funny Mateo? It must be very funny to have you laughing like that." Benny observed as she grabbed her next bottle.

Matthew stared at her while laughing and bowed. "Your majesty, I gladly forfeit, for fear of killing my kidneys."

"Ah, well then, good sir. As the King of Liquor, I gladly accept your forfeit. Maybe you shall take my crown and thrown from me next time, aye?"

"Yeah, I suppose so, your highness." Matthew said as he sat Benny on her throne." Ladies and gentleman, I present to you all our beloved king."

Everyone cheered, well, everyone still conscience. Although, Gilbert muttered," long live the king!" In his sleep.

"Attention, my loyal subjects. As my first act as king, I decree we celebrate the way my people do. Since most of us are already drunk, I suggest we start a bonfire. Then, we dance!"

"Hurrah!" Everyone cried out. Antonio went to get the firewood he had brought and got to work on the bonfire. Poochie brought Benny her iPod and she hooked it up to her stereo. After choosing a random song, she went straight to her car, albeit a little unbalanced. She grabbed the three watermelons she had brought along with her machete. She planted the three watermelons on her towel and slammed her machete down. She cut the edge of one and started to slice them into round slices. She them cut them in half and started to hand them out. After happily feasting on her own slice, Matthew came up to her and asked to dance.

"Por supuesto. I'd love to dance." She gladly grabbed his outstretched hand and got up. They walked closer to the fire. They were just dancing to some random songs. Alfred was dancing with Arthur to their song,"I saw her standing there" by the Beatles. Every now and again, Arthur got twirled. They were laughing like a bunch of idiots, one because he was kind of an idiot and the other because he was drunk. Tino was dancing with his much larger lover, being twirled quite easily. Even Lukas was dancing. Although, Matthias was leading.

A while later, Selena's como la flor came on and Benny demanded to dance to it. Matthew gladly danced with her and danced off. The only other couples dancing were Alfred, Arthur, Antonio and Lovino. They were the only ones who knew how to dance to these kind of songs. However, "la carcacha" came on and Gilbert instantly woke up and begged Lili to dance. He had Benny teach him how to dance to this song after she taught Lili years ago. That way, when Lili wanted to dance with someone, she'd have no choice but to dance with him. Vash sure as hell didn't know how to dance like they did.

Then, THEIR song came on. Matthew smiled as he grabbed Benny's hand and danced with her. "El Chico de el apartamento 512" was the first song they had ever danced to. It was a very rainy day and they had nothing better to do. So Benny, when she was José taught Matthew to dance to Latin music as well as her Banda. After being stepped on quite a few times by the ever apologizing Canada, José finally taught Matthew to dance. The first time they danced, José had been wearing steel-toed shoes so he hardly felt Matthew step on him. Now, Benny was barefoot and wasn't stepped on once.

Matthew had tried to tell José long ago that it wasn't the smartest thing to teach him, seeing as he had no rhythm.

"Ya know Matt, for someone who told me they had no rhythm, you sure are good at this." Benny joked.

"I don't have any rhythm, not then and not now. I just have an amazing teacher and dance partner."

"Oh, you flirt. You're almost as bad as Francis! Thankfully, you're way more attractive." If she was going to be flirted with, she might as well return the action.

"Do you really think so?" Matthew asked as he felt his checks burn.

"No. I know so."

"Oh, I always saw myself as shy and a bit hard to notice."

"It's true you don't make a huge impression to most, but I can easily tell where you are."

"Really? Why?" "Because I love you. My heart doesn't let me ignore you. It never really has."

Matthew smiled and bent to be at Benny's level. "I love you too." He replied before giving her a kiss. Benny gladly kissed him back. She was happy to have her man.

As midnight rolled around, everyone agreed they should head home. They packed off and headed home. As each group walked off home, it was very easy to see who were going to get lucky. Seeing as Mexico was still a little tipsy, Matthew decided he was going to keep an eye on her that night. Alfred stopped the car at Benny's house and helped Arthur waved goodby to Alfred, Peter and Arthur, he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He looked down to see Benny stare right up at him.

"Hey Matthew, I feel like I'm going to fall down." Benny laughed.

"We can't have that now, can we. Come on, I'll help you inside." They headed off towards Benny's door with her dogs and Kumajiro right behind them. Once inside, her dogs went straight to their beds in the living room. Kumajiro was going to bunk with Fluffy, seeing as he liked him the best.

As Matthew helped Benny up her stairs, he realized he didn't know where he was going to sleep. As he asked Benny, she gave a him a smile. It was a different one to the ones he had seen before. He knew this smile, but he couldn't place from where.

"I'm really not tired, I was going to just sit up until I got tired. Of course, we could always do something together." She gave him that smile again and he was suddenly starting to realize what she was implying. He turned a bright red and nodded.

At the end of the day, all the couples got lucky. Especially Benny and Matthew. After that day, Matthew spent almost every night at Benny's house, sometimes just to sleep next to her. They both enjoyed those nights, basking in the other's added warmth.

(a/n: I am sooooo sorry for not uploading recently. So I made a really long chapter to apologize. It would have been longer, but I somehow managed to delete half of the chapter and I was too lazy to rewrite what I had written. Hope you guys accept my apology and enjoy the chapter.)


	8. Dancing plants and family surprises

Dancing plants and family surprises.

As time went by, it began to become more obvious to the other countries (everyone really)that the Canadian and Mexican were together. At most of the meetings they went to, they'd hold each others hand under the table. And they were more likely to be seen together, although at times Canada was still almost always invisible. Really, they were the same as before they started dating. But if you watched the couple carefully, you'd see subtle differences. Canada wouldn't stutter as badly as he did before and spoke louder, if only just a little. And Benny wouldn't pick so many fights. And she tried to hold back her temper as much as she could, which was really the only major difference anyone could see. They were changing the other for the better, if barely.

One day, after America and Canada came home from their respectable jobs, they decided to go visit Benny. Before they left, they invited other countries to come see the girl. Lili and Gilbert, Ludwig and Felicia, Antonio and Lovino, Francis, Arthur, Yao and Ivan, and Kiku as well agreed to go. They met up at the corner leading to Benny's house. As they walked up to Benny's door, they noticed not a single light was on. She didn't open the door when they knocked. And it sounded like her dogs weren't even home.

Everyone was starting to freak out. What happened to Benny. They were talking to each other up until Canada shushed them.

"Do you guys hear what I hear?" They all hushed. They suddenly heard, more like felt, a drum's rhythm. It sounded like it was coming from Benny's backyard. They walked to her gate and the sound was intensified and had other instruments combined. They opened it and walked right in, and the scene in front of them made them gasp.

Benny was in an old pair of shorts, a painted on shirt, and some huaraches. She was pulling weeds as her speakers were blasting out some Latin songs. But this sight wasn't what made them gasp, it was the plants themselves. It's said that the women in Mexico are gorgeous, this is true, but the plants in Mexico are breath-taking. So many plants and trees cluttered her yard, whether potted or actually in the ground. So many colors,so many smells, the groups were awestruck.

"Like what you guys are seeing?" Mexico asked from their left, somehow managing to move to where she was while they weren't paying attention. She looked pleased with her work.

"Oh, uh hai! This is a beautifur garden you have, Benny-sama. Where did you get the prants?" Japan asked.

"They come from my country, every single one. I love them so much."

"Zhey look amazing! Especially svaying in the vind like that." Gilbert said.

Benny stared at them as they all agreed. Her look was such a confused one that Antonio asked," why are you looking at us like that?"

"You really, REALLY think they look nice swaying in the wind? REALLY?" She asked causing them to stare at her, trying to get what she was implying.

"Ve~ yes! They look pretty swaying in the wind." Italy replied.

"Guys, listen very carefully. What wind are you talking about? There isn't even a slight breeze." Benny explained.

They stood there as it dawned on them. She was right, there wasn't any wind.

"So why are the plants swaying, dudette? That's starting to freak me out."

Benny walked up to her speakers and pressed stop. Her garden stopped moving. "They're dancing, not swaying." She turned her music back on and her garden started to move again.

"How the hell do they fucking do that! Are they possessed or something?" Lovino asked.

"No... They grew off me." Benny stated, in a rather monotoned way.

"What the fuck does that even mean?! You're starting to scare me!"

"They grew off me. My blood is the first thing they had ever drunk. They all come from battlefields where my blood was spilt. These plants, they live because of my blood, my heart, and my soul." She was rubbing the trunk of a tree next to her.

"Well, that's freaky." America looked like he was going to piss himself.

"Maybe, but I love my garden. Especially this beauty. This one goes back to my first war. It's name is Esperanza Verde. I used it for my flag." She was rubbing a cactus, but it didn't prick her. It looked like it was nuzzling her hand if anything. "They like my music, so I play it for them."

"How do they hear the music, they haven't any ears?" Canada asked.

"It's the beat, not the music. Every song I play are my heartbeats. The drums, the bass, every little rhythm, is my heartbeat. The blood in them responds to my heart. That's why they dance. They react to other types of music too. Though, not as strongly."

"Oh! Why did you guys come over anyways? Your lucky, I was going to leave soon." Benny asked as she wondered what time it was.

"We came to see how you were. Where are you going to? Did we came at a bad time?" Arthur asked.

"No, this isn't a bad time. I was heading towards the airport. I have to go pick up my babies in...ten minutes." Benny stated as she looked at the watch on her wrist.

"You have kids! Since when?" America exclaimed.

"Since I was engaged to Guatemala. They're my kids, not hers. I really should be going, or Chiapas and Veracruz will get scared. You guys want to meet them? They've always wanted to meet you guys. We can take my van, it'll fit us."

"Zhere's thirteen of us plus you and your kids, that's sixteen. Are you sure ve'll fit?" Lili asked sweetly.

"Hmmm... Maybe not. Would you guys mind staying here? I have some meat ready to be cooked, we could have lunch or something.. Just stay out of the garage,my dogs are inside there sleeping. They'll leave you alone for now." Benny assured them.

"Vell, if ve're not imposing. I suppose ve could stay." Ludwig said.

"Bien, I will be right back. Be careful of my dogs." Benny was about to walk towards her gate when Alfred and Matthew asked if they could go too. Benny gave permission and walked out with them.

On their way to the airport, Alfred asked," what did you mean your kids weren't Guatemala's kids? I thought you were engaged. And how old are they?"

"We were, but I had little Xavier and Maria little bit before we were together. They're my sunshine. They're 188, but looks like they're 5. Xavier and Maria are MY kids. I'm not their dad though."

"What do you mean?" Canada asked, very much interested in his girlfriend's children.

"I, uh...well... I'm their mom." Benny stated.

"Yeah, but you were their dad before. Oh, that's confusingly weird." Alfred said.

"No...I have always been their mom. They, they came from me." Benny was looking at only the road, not wanting to meet the two's eyes.

"What do you mean? What, you birthed them ?" Matthew joked.

"Uh...yeah."

"What does they look like? Are they cute?" Alfred asked. Benny reached over and opened her glove compartment. She took out a picture of herself( when she was José) and a little boy and girl around five. Passing it to Alfred she replied, " I think so. You be the judge though. I think I'm biased."

The twins were shorter than Benny. The two looked a lot like her. The girl had her eyes and the same facial structure. But, the boy's eyes were a different color, Alfred couldn't tell because the boy was somewhat in the shade of a big tree. His hair was a blondish-brown, which was pretty long, all the way up to his chin. The girl had very long hair, a brownish-blonde. The boy was holding a small handmade plush donkey, his sister holding a white plush bear, and both looked genuinely happy. They looked vaguely familiar,but Alfred couldn't place why. The boy had a slight curl in his hair, one that just seemed to look a lot like America's own Nantucket, but was longer, and was slightly curlier. The girl just had wavy hair.

"They looks familiar, but I can't figure out why. Have I ever met them before?"

"No...but you've met their dad before." Benny answered flatly. They had reached the airport and was now looking for a parking space.

There was an awkward silence as Benny parked the car, thankful for finding a parking space. As they got out, Matthew asked, "who's Maria and Xavier's dad then."

"Hehe... Funny you should mention that. Uh... Well you'll see in a little bit." She walked right off towards her children's terminal. The two others rush after her. Before either one could question as to what she meant they heard a kid's voice ring out.

"Mamá! Mamá, I'm here. Dondé stas?" The voice was a sweet voice, far from the deep voices of the other passengers.

Benny smiled," ahqui! Over here mi bebés!" She waved so her children could come faster. About a minute later, Benny was jumped by a brownish-blonde girl with hazel eyes and blondish-brown boy with almost violet eyes.

The boy looked up at her and said," hi mamá. Hehe, you really look like a mamá."

"Oh, do I? Well, then I suppose me loving on you will seem less weird,huh?" She replies as she snuggled her children's faces closer to her own.

"Mamá! You look very pretty, muy linda!" Little Maria exclaimed.

"Oh, thank you. I missed you too soooo much!"

A cough was heard behind them. "Oh! Sorry guys. Niños, this is your uncle Alfred. And this, this is Matthew. Guys this is my son, Xavier and daughter Maria.."

Xavier stared at both men, but mostly at Matthew. Maria happily waved up at the two, smiling her mother's smile. They smiled back, trying to figure out why these kids looked so familiar. Who the heck were their dad?Xavier stuck his hand out and said, "hello. It's nice to meet you!" After shaking his hands, both men continued to stare, still trying to figure out this huge question.

"Well, we'd better get going. The others are waiting." She grabbed her kids' hand and began to walk away.

"Others? We get to meet more people?" Maria asked.

"Yes, mi amore. You do." She replied as they head off to their parking space.

"Yay! Come on then, eh?" Chiapas said to the men still staring at his mom, sister and last word made a lightbulb go off in Alfred's head. He stared at the kid, then Matthew,then Benny then back again. They neared Benny's car when Matthew noticed his twin's face.

"What's up, Al? You seem to have an idea." Matthew asked as they opened their door to get in.

"Their dad! Their dad is Matthew! Am I right Benny? Am I?" Alfred asked eagerly.

"Yes... Yes you are. Matthew really is my kids' dad." She replied as she started the car. Matthew sat there in shock.

"How...when... Why didn't you... I... I ...I'm a dad." Matthew was trying to get his thoughts in order.

"Yup, you're my dad!" Xavier, who has known since his mom and Guatemala broke up, said happily.

"I...I'm sorry for not being there. I.. Didn't know, but that's no excuse."

"You're here now, aren't you? I mean you are dating my mom, so that's something." Maria, always the optimistic. Matthew nodded then looked to Mexico.

"Benny, you're going to have to explain how... How we made them"

"Uh..ok..remember when we got drunk after the meeting at my house and decided to get tattoos? And you woke up at my house and I wouldn't explain what happened other than our tattoos? Well, we made them."

"Whoa...2things. 1)should you be talking about that with Xavier and Maria right here? And 2) you guys got tattoos?" Alfred asked, amazed that they got tattoos.

"Yeah... I got a donkey, an eagle, and a polar bear playing poker. It's on my left shoulder blade,you've seen it. And I'm not going to details as to how they were made, just why it happened." Benny replied.

"Oh...what kind of tattoo did you get Mattie?"

"A donkey and polar bear dancing tango. It's on my was I never told? Did you not want me around?" Matthew asked, a little hurt.

"No...I wanted to tell you, but when I found out, my boss had already announced my engagement to Guatemala. I couldn't break up with her, my boss had made that clear. So for the first few years of Maria and Xavier's live, they were raised by Silvia and I. She wasn't very happy about it. I guess that's why she got clingy. She wanted a kid with me, but I couldn't do much for the first half of our engagement. When I finally had my babies, she got clingy-er. I spent so much time with the babies, she felt she wasn't needed."

"What about after the break up? Why didn't you tell Matthew then?" Alfred asked, wanting to know more about his new nephew.

"What was I going to say to a man I hadn't seen in a year? 'Hey Matt! Remember when we got drunk? Well, I got pregnant, and you're a dad!' It wasn't the best time to tell him anyways. I was going through some cra-crude, with Spain's king." Benny was careful to watch her mouth with her kids right behind her. They knew swear words, but Benny wanted to keep a few from them.

"Even if I didn't have to deal with that idiot, I probably wouldn't have told him. I was a new mother, a male mother, and I was afraid to be rejected by my friend.

And as time went on, I just kept this to myself."

"I wouldn't have rejected you. I would have gladly helped raise them." Matthew said as he gazed up at Benny.

"I didn't know if you would or wouldn't. I wish I wasn't such a chicken." Benny replied quietly.

"Well, what matters now is what our daughter said. I'm with you and that's something." He ruffled his kids hair lightly, making both of them smile.

"How are we going to explain this mess with the others? I mean they're bound to notice, right?" Alfred asked as they turned on Benny's street.

"If they ask, I'll answer. But they don't know I'm their birth mother, so I doubt they'll notice. Of course, I did mention that they weren't Guatemala's kid. I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there, or I'll mention it while introducing him. Oh! Baby, how was your first flight? Were you scared?" They all got out and Benny helped her kids with their bags. She had just realized she hadn't asked a thing about how her children's trip had gone, which made her feel like a neglectful mom.

"Oh no mamá. We was fine. The lady we were sitting with was very nice, so I didn't get scared. She was going to meet her grandson. He sounded like a nice kid. Wow mamá! Your house is so pretty!" Her son sounded like he had fun, so Mexico didn't worry much. It's not like he could lie, he sucked at it. A lot like his dad. Her daughter was a little better at it, but just barely. Neither had inherited Benny's silver tongue.

"Gracias. Oh, and that's good. Sorry it took so long getting you here baby. There was a lot of paper I had to file." They went up to the door. Benny opened it and let the others in before walking in. The group she had left at her house were in her living room talking about something. Xavier and Maria were never to good with other countries,so they hid behind their dad, looking out around him.

"Hey guys, we're back. Do you guys want to start cooking, or should we wait a little?" Benny replied as the others turned around.

"Hey Benny, vhere's your kids?Ve vanted to meet zhem. And yeah, food sounds good right now."

"My kids is right here. Guys, this is Xavier and Maria." The two looked around from his hiding spot and gazed at the grown ups in the room.

"Xavier, Maria, this is mi Apa and mi mamá. So, your abuelos." Benny gestured at Antonio and Lovino. "My aunt and her husband." "Ve~ what a couple of cuties!" "Ja, looks familiar though."

"Your uncle's boyfriend, Arthur. That's my drinking bud, Gilbert, and his wife, Lili." Gilbert was staring at the kids as if trying to figure something out. Lili simply smiled and waved sweetly. Arthur was slightly blushing being called Alfred's boyfriend like it was something natural.

"Another of my drinking buds, Ivan and his husband, Yao." "Zhey are small, da?" "Ivan! That's not nice, aru."

"Yao's little brother, Kiku, and that," she pointed right at France, "is your other abuelo, Francis."

Alfred and Matthew were smiling as the room got quiet.

"Francis...is their other abuelo? What does that mean? Who is their mother, hija?" Antonio asked smiling. Always smiling, although this one was a confused smile.

As Benny headed off towards the kitchen to start to cook, she called back behind her," I am. I'm their birth mother." Alfred, sensing the room for once, followed her silently so the others wouldn't notice.

"Oh...uh...ok, so the father is...?" Gilbert asked, making a motion with his hand for her to reply. Matthew had answered instead," I'm their dad." Xavier hid closer to his father as Matthew rubbed his back reassuringly. They stared at him in disbelief. Francis marched right up to Xavier and stared right at him. That was freaking the poor boy out so bad, he started to shiver. Matthew instantly pulled him back and growled, " why are you doing that? You're scaring my kid. Stop that papa."

Francis smiled and said, " mon petite, 'e looks a lot like you. Il est très mignon. I had to make sure 'e really was yours. But zhey both look so much like you, zhere's no way zhey aren't your children."

"Geez, Francey- pants! You don't have to scare zhe poor kid." Gilbert scolded as Lili went to apologize to Xavier.

"Sorry, but zhey really are nice. Zhey just don't know quite how to show it sometimes." Lili stuck her hand to shake Xavier's. Romano walked over to the twins and stared at them. He scowled which made the duo stare in wonder. "You know, these bambini haven't made a noise since they got here. Can they even talk? Or are they mute?"

"They aren't mute! You're just scaring them. They can talk just fine." Matthew was getting really protective of his children, and he barely knew them. He looked down at his kids and smiled sweetly, "you're a chatterbox when you want to be, right kids?"

Both looked up at their dad. Maria gave him a small smile while the boy simply nodded. A thought popped into Kiku's head. "Matt-chan, how rong have you known you had a chird? I don't recarr you ever saying so."

"I just found out today. It's pretty shocking, but I can't help but love these kids. Wonder why, eh?"

"Oh honhonhon, mon Matthieu, it is your fatherly instinct. Protecting a little one makes a boy a man. It makes both parents unbelievably protect of their children."

Deciding to see how protective Canada could get, Prussia snuck up behind Xavier and yelled out while he grabbed at him.

Chiapas jumped three feet in the air as Canada turned around to see what happened. As soon as he saw the smirk on Gilbert's face, Matthew swung his fist at him. He hit Gilbert straight in the nose as Benny called from the kitchen, " you guys better not be scaring my kids!" She came running in and saw a Prussian with a bloody nose, an angry/surprised Canadian, her startled son, her daughter trying to comfort said son,and a room full of shocked people. She instantly understood what had happened.

"Matthew! What the hell!" The addressed man turned to face her and looked like he wasn't even sure what happened. He looked back at Gilbert and said," oh maple! I-I-I'm s-s-sorry. I d-don't know why I did that! I-I-I... I didn't break it did I?" He sounded worried.

"Geez Mattie! All I did vas startle zhe kid. You didn't have to jab at me."

"You know, you really shouldn't get Matthew mad. He might have an insane amount of patience, but the second it runs out, so does your luck." Alfred said, leaning against the doorway. Benny dragged a whining Gilbert to the sink in the kitchen to clean up his nose. The others followed too, wanting to see how bad it was.

After cleaning all the blood off, Benny said," you're lucky, he didn't even fracture your nose. But, don't scare my kids like that. The boy, he's got anxiety issues. He could have fainted for all I know. It wouldn't be the first time he's done that."

"Is it really that bad?" Arthur asked, suddenly very concerned.

"Yup, poor baby isn't very good at meeting countries, or grown ups for that matter. Especially if you seem even a little scary."

"Aww geez, I didn't know. I vas just messing around. I'm sorry kid, come here. Let zhe awesome me give you a hug." Gilbert opened his arms wide.

Xavier stared at him until Benny said, "mijo. He isn't going to bite. And if he does, I'll beat him senseless. Unless your dad does first." She winked at both mentioned. Nodding, Xavier walked up to Gilbert and gave him a hug.

"Y-you know... You really did scare me. But, dad got you back, so I'll forgive you. Y-you clearly got the worse fright,"Xavier joked quietly.

Smiling, he looked up at his mom and said," is the food ready mamá?"

"Si, lets eat. I'm hungry." They all agreed and started to serve each other. After they ate the others started to ask about the little kids. They chatted for three hours, Benny fed her dogs, and the guests started to have to leave. As she waved good bye to the last one, she sighed. Alfred and Matthew were staying the night, wanting to spend all the next day with Xavier and Maria.

When their bedtime came along, they almost fell asleep while playing poker with the two men. Benny got their new room ready, seeing as they were going to live with her in this house instead of the one in her home country. She was so happy to have their paperwork done. She missed her son and daughter terribly and she had been rather anxious to leave them with her cousin Panama.

Usually she'd tuck Xavier and Maria in and tell them a story, but Matthew wanted to instead. "I've missed every day before, I'm not missing any more," was his reason. Benny listened intently as Matthew told them a story from his own childhood. One about running after his polar bear after Alfred managed to scare Kumajiro with an alligator first. When the kids finally fell asleep, Matthew walked out quietly and closed the door slowly.

Turning to face Benny, he whispered, "that was nice. They're sweet kids."

"Takes after their father," Benny replied quietly.

"Hey, where exactly do I sleep?" Matthew asked, not really caring where.

"Well, seeing as I only have one guest room now, either with Alfred, or...you could bunk with me."

"I like the second one...a lot." Matthew teased.

At the end of the day, lying next to the man she loved, Benny thought life was pretty good. Before falling to sleep, Benny asked Matthew "did you know Alfred and Arthur have matching tattoos?"

"What?" "Yeah, they both have a green bunny with wings snuggling up next to a bald eagle."

"Really? Where?" "Right on their thighs. The left ones. Didn't you see them get plastered at Ivan's last party? They got drunk enough to take their pants off. You could barely see them though."

Matthew chuckled, "makes ours seem less silly."

"Which ones? We've gotten drunk enough to get tattoos three times."

"Our matching ones. The donkey and polar bear snuggled up in a garden."

"Oh! You mean the ones on our chests. No, ours are still sillier."

Laughing, they snuggled up next to each other. "Good night, mon amour."

"Good night, mi amor."

They slept well up until they got pounced by Alfred,Maria,and Xavier, demanding some breakfast. Benny had a sneaking suspicious that this was going to be a daily thing. She, of course, was right.

(a/n: this chapter was surprisingly written before the previous. I felt that saying Canada was a dad was a bit too surprising, especially as you the readers didn't even know Benny was a mom. So I had to make sure to imply that. About the plants, I felt like writing that. Don't ask me why, I just did. I might use some to represent other mexican states, or just add more kids. I don't know, what do you guys think?

Oh! And the tattoo idea came to me as I thought of what was a silly thing drunk people do together other than get the other pregnant. Just so you don't have to count, Mexico and Canada have three, America has two and Arthur has five thanks to his punk phase. I meant to upload sooner, but again, I felt I was rushing the details. Thanks for reading. Please review and I'll try to upload sooner.)


	9. Author's note- sorry, I hate these too

This is not a chapter. I'm super, über sorry guys. I started school earlier this month and my teachers like giving me homework. Also, I was informed that my Internet will be turned off for a while. This doesn't mean I'm stoping these stories, I'm just on hiatus. I'll still be writing, probably more than I am now that I won't have any distractions, but I won't upload. If I'm lucky, my mom will take me to the library and I can upload from there, but for the time being I won't. So, sooo sorry. Please forgive me. I'll make it up for you guys.

On another note, I am currently thinking of adding a side story for my story, " by your side always", explaining how Prussia and Liechtenstein got together. I want your thoughts on whether it should be a completely different story, or just chapters. Review your thoughts and let me know, but you have to hurry. Thank you so much for reading my stories and I hope I'll be able to upload soon for you guys, love ya!


End file.
